1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural element for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising:                a first and a second distinct and separate metal members, overlap regions of the first and second metal members overlapping each other and        a reinforcing piece of plastics material which is overmoulded on the first and second metal members, the reinforcing piece comprising at least a portion for connecting the metal members.        
The invention is used in particular for constructing front faces for motor vehicles.
Such front faces are referred to as “hybrids” because of the combined use of metal and plastics material in their construction.
2. Related Art
US-2003/0070387 discloses a structural element of the above-mentioned type.
The connection parts are rivets which form part of the reinforcing piece of plastics material and which extend through holes provided in the overlap regions of the metal members.